The Roommate
by Laroli
Summary: Continuation of the O/S 'Need a Little Help'. Bella and Jacob have been together for years, but when aspects of their relationship fizzle out she gets a little 'help' from Jacob's sexy roommate Edward. But it can only be a one time thing. Right? AH OOC
1. Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing

**So this is the continuation of my one shot 'Need a Little Help?'. This will be my first ever actual story and I don't have a beta, but I will try my hardest to avoid mistakes. But please be nice. **

**For anyone who read the one shot, this first chapter is just a slightly edited version of the one shot. The story will start here from the one shot and continue to what happens after. I will put a second chapter up shortly, which is a new chapter. **

**The story will mostly be told from Bella's POV, but later in the story I might throw in a few EPOV's.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Jacob and I have been together for five years now and he proposed last year. We met at the beginning of college and have been together ever since. Being with him used to be incredibly easy. We had started off as friends and we tried to keep that element in our relationship as well.

Even sex used to be easy for us. I wasn't a virgin when I met Jacob, but my little experience before that was nothing in comparison. Jacob made me enjoy sex for the first time and during college, boy did we enjoy it. He was someone who I was comfortable enough to experiment with and be brazen with. Gradually I think our sex life has fizzled away. I ignored it at first and blamed it on being busier in life, having to work a lot harder and now having different lifestyles. But we have hit a real dry patch. Well dry for me anyway, considering he always finishes first.

This fact has been really hard for me to bring up with him. No guy likes to hear that they can't perform in the bedroom. At first he got apologetic, promising to hold off and try to let me come first. Didn't work. Next I got anger from him, so I attempted to fake it, because he is not pleasant when he is angry. Then I got denial. It was my fault, there was something wrong with me, because I was the only one unsatisfied. Then I thought he was right, so I looked into it. But I soon discovered there was nothing wrong with me. I can get myself off just fine. Its him who can't. Now, when we have sex I get nothing. He doesn't bother and I don't even try to fake it anymore.

I tried plenty of other more subtle things. I tried to increase the amount of foreplay, so I was much more aroused. He was never much of a fan of this. I tried stimulating myself during sex. Changing positions, giving him head or a hand job before sex. Nothing works. So I have sort of resigned myself to the fact that sex isn't a lively part of our relationship anymore. We have other things…

Right now Jacob and I are on our way home from a date. Dinner and a movie. Not terribly exciting, although this is the first date we have had in a long time. So sadly it kind of was. We are on our way back to his place, where I usually stay, mainly to avoid my roommate and her boyfriends loud and obnoxious sex. Their regular sex. Their seemingly never ending sex. Sex where he has her screaming. The sex that I would rather not hear, but at this point am extremely jealous of.

Jacob and I parked the car in the underground lot and headed to the elevators, his arm feeling heavy draped around my waist. Elevators always bore me so I mentally started making a shopping list as I watched the floors tick by. I was at oranges when I felt his hand slip from my waist down to my ass and give a gentle squeeze. Damn it. He wants sex. I kind of figured that's why he went to the effort of taking me out on a date and it has been a while. But really? I sigh as we make our way into the apartment he shares with his roommate, Edward.

Ah. Edward.

Mr. Sex on legs, soon to be doctor with the sexy panty dropping smile and excellent ass… It's kind of hard not to notice… Especially in those jeans he wears. Mmm…

We don't usually see much of him, being in his last year of medical school. But I do often see him in the mornings after Jacob has left for work. Other than that, I see women come out of his bedroom more often than him. Edward clearly enjoys likes of sex too. Everyone else seems to but me. Or maybe now I am so frustrated its just painfully more obvious to me all the time.

Jacob and I walked into a quiet apartment and headed straight for his room. May as well get this over with, I'm tired. God, listen to myself. I am only twenty-three. How much longer will it be like this?

I broke from my thoughts and the next thing I knew clothes were coming off me, there was a rip of a foil wrapper and we were on the bed with him on top of me. Missionary. Quick and easy for him. Great. He starts kissing me. This is good. Its always good when he puts some enthusiasm into it. I kiss him back, trying to keep it slow but deep, I move my tongue into his mouth and start to massage his slowly. I hope he is getting the point. Slower. I guide his hands down to my chest. Come on Jake, you know what to do. His cock twitches against my thigh and with one knead of my breasts he doesn't hesitate to enter me. Patience is not one of his strong suits.

"Shit Bells, you're still so tight" he grunts as he is seated inside of me.

I let out a soft moan in response. It does feel good. He just needs to be able to make it last more than a minute or two. He pulls back out of me and thrusts in again. He continues with a fairly fast pace. In. Out. In. Out. I cover his hands with my own which are still placed on my breasts to encourage him to do more. Make me feel more.

"Oh shit" He starts to thrust even faster. I can feel him becoming more erratic with each thrust. God not already! I don't even think it's been a minute. I am just starting to enjoy this. I reach my hand down to where our bodies are joined and start rubbing my clit.

Thrust. "I don't…" He pants. I started rubbing myself harder, determined to get there too.

Thrust. "Think… I…" I was getting close. I started doing circular motions, as fast and hard as I could.

Thrust. Almost there. "Can La- Oh fuck"

No, no, no!

I felt him come inside of me and then collapse on top of me, all sweaty and hot. I was so close. Again. A few more minutes and I would have been there too. Jacob rolled off me, pulled the condom off, threw it in the trash and brought the covers up.

"I'm tired babe. Got work in the morning. Night" Jacob muttered and rolled over.

I looked up at the ceiling and could have screamed. I was so beyond unsatisfied. Is it possible to die from sexual frustration? Because I feel like I am going to explode. Its been months of having sex with someone but only achieving orgasm through my own 'self love'. Even that only seemed to partially satisfy me. It tides me over, but it never leaves me feeling fully satisfied or complete either.

I waited until I thought Jacob was asleep and slipped out of the bed and threw his T-shirt on. He was snoring quite loudly so it wasn't hard to tell. I opened Jacob's bedroom door and crept quietly across the joint living room/ kitchen towards the bathroom door. Edward's bedroom was next to the bathroom. I crept to the door and listened. I couldn't hear anything. Hopefully he is still not home.

Although at this point I really didn't care. I had to get some kind of release. I closed the door behind me and went over to the bath and sat on the edge. The porcelain was freezing in contrast to my over-heated skin.

I put my hands up the t-shirt and started pinching my nipples and kneading my breasts gently. I was still quite aroused. I moved my right hand down past my stomach and slipped one finger into my wet folds and stroked from my slit to my clitoris. I moaned. It felt good and I was just so wound up.

I closed my eyes and started to circle my clit down my slit and back up again. I kept up my ministrations, putting more and more pressure with each rotation. I become totally lost in the sensations. Moaning quite loudly. I was too far gone to care now.

"Need a little help?" a velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped up and withdrew my hands quickly. Please tell me this was just my imagination. This could not actually be happening right now.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" My voice shook slightly as a tried to think of why this could be wrong. The offer seems oh-so-tempting and oh -so-good. My perpetually horny, frustrated side was coming out in full force.

"Do you really think I could just sleep in the next room hearing your sexy little moans, knowing what you must be doing in here?" His hand made its way underneath the t-shirt I was wearing and grazed my nipples.

My body arched into him. I was so hyper aware of him and that hand. My body felt alive. It had been so long since I felt like this, since anyone had made me feel like this.

It hadn't taken much. But my resolve was gone.

He spun me around. "Go back to what you were doing. Let me help" he whispered.

He began to kiss and lick his way down my neck and to my collarbone nibbling here and there., while he tweaked my nipples. I had no choice but to keep going, I was so turned on. I felt so wanton but I couldn't bring myself to care at this moment. I started rubbing myself in slow circles.

He moved his head down, sucking and biting my nipples and twisting the other through the fabric of my shirt. The extra friction from the fabric was amazing. I continued circling my clit and I could feel myself getting close. His spare hand traveled down to where mine were rubbing, grazed my slit, spread my juices around it and then plunged them inside of me.

"Oh god" I whimpered very loudly.

"Mmm.. You're so wet and tight. What I wouldn't give for this to be a very different part of me moving inside of you" he whispered in a sultry tone.

I shoved a fist into my mouth. I wanted to scream. This felt way too good. He moved his fingers in and out again and then he brought them back inside of me and curled them, hitting just the right spot. He did it a second time and I was done. I cried out into his chest and started shaking and I swear I saw stars. My orgasm seemed to last forever too, it was the best orgasm I have had in a long time. Luckily Edward was holding on to me otherwise I think I would have fallen over.

I looked up at him, he was watching me intently. He slowly put the fingers that had just been inside of me in his mouth and sucked. Swirling his tongue around his fingers. It was the sexiest thing I think I have ever seen. He sucked them clean and smirked. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, his lips grazing my ear lobe in the process.

"You have the most beautiful come face I have ever seen. It was such a pleasure" he murmured and kissed me just below my ear, right on my pulse point, sucking gently.

All caution had been thrown to the wind a long time ago. Lets be honest. But if there was any doubt or apprehension still there, standing here with him just quashed it. His presence, his voice, his smell, his touch and those fingers… were all too much for me. But I wanted more. I needed more. There is no going back now.

I grabbed his face and pressed my lips against his. He wasted no time as his tongue made its way inside my mouth. I moaned. He tasted divine. All sweet and musky, I just wanted to devour him. The kiss started off deep and sensual, but was becoming much more passionate and frantic. My hands traveled down his back, feeling the ripples of his taught muscles, to his firm ass where I pressed myself against him and started grinding against the very prominent erection straining against his sweat pants. He groaned into my mouth.

"Looks like I am not the only one who needs a little help" I whispered into his ear.

"Why? Are you offering?" He shot back, quirking an eyebrow.

I answered his question by lifting his t-shirt over his head and throwing it onto the floor. He smirked and lifted Jacob's t-shirt over my head too, leaving me completely bare in front of him.

Jacob. Shit. What am I doing?

Edward's mouth latched onto my bare nipple and all those thoughts went out the window as fast as they had come. I don't think I could currently form a coherent one anyway. I just let myself feel. I snaked my hand underneath the waistband of his sweatpants. Commando. Nice. I began to stroke his erection slowly as best as I could in the confines of his pants.

"Fuck Bella" he grunted "Keep doing that and I'm going to loose control"

"I think that's the point" I breathed.

With that he molded his lips against mine and pushed me backwards into the bathroom wall. I broke the kiss as I yanked his sweat pants down and his cock sprang free. There wasn't very much light in the bathroom, but it looked long and thick. I think I just got a little bit wetter. He started kissing me again. Very thoroughly. I swear if he kissed me for long enough I could orgasm from that alone. What was it about him that was making me feel this way?

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed around and down my cheek, only to start ravishing my neck again. Licking, kissing and sucking me into oblivion.

"This is your last chance to say no Bella. I want you so bad and I don't think I will have the willpower to stop for much longer".

"No. Don't stop. I want you too. So bad. Right now" I managed to get out.

He didn't need anymore encouragement. He pushed his thick cock into me slowly. We both groaned at the feeling. He was filling me up completely. My head fell back against the wall as his hit my shoulder.

"God, you feel even better than I thought" he moaned.

"I know. So good" I said as I lifted my head. I was met by Edward's heated stare. Even his eyes do something to me, deep inside me, sending a burn all through my body. Keeping eye contact with me, he pulled out to the tip and plunged back in forcefully pushing me even further against the wall. Only to pull back out and do it again. My eyes rolled back in my head.

"Fuck Yes. You know, I have wanted to do this since the first time I met you" he grunted.

His hands made their way back to my breasts and began kneading while he continued with deliciously slow, but hard thrusts. My hands raked down his back as my heals dug into his ass trying to get him closer and deeper. It was so good and I just needed a little more.

"Ugh… Edward. Faster please" I panted.

He lifted his head and smirked at me "With Pleasure"

He started thrusting faster inside of me and his hands went to my hips as he lifted me a bit higher against the wall creating a new angle in me which he started to hit.

"Oh.. Oh my god" He was grazing against such a sweet spot with each hard thrust. I am pretty sure my toes are curling right now.

"So… close" I panted out. I wasn't going to last much longer. The pleasure this man was creating was mind blowing. I Could feel my orgasm building incredibly fast.

"That's it beautiful girl, come for me" His thrusts started coming even harder if that was even possible. In and out. He pumped into me once more and I was gone. I clenched hard around his cock and his mouth moved up to mine and covered my scream.

"Shh… We have to be quiet" I think I heard him murmur. I was still floating along from the best orgasm I can ever remember having. If I thought his fingers were amazing, his cock is even better.

He was still thrusting inside me I realized as I came down from my second orgasm of the night.

"I am going to make you come again" he grunted as he pulled out of me and lifted my legs up to his shoulders, spreading them as far as they would go and thrust into me again, hard.

"Oh my god!" I cried out at the feeling. He was hitting me so deep and so hard. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. But I still wanted more. He had unleashed some kind of sex monster in me.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and started moving with him as best as I could in this position, trying to meet his thrusts and create more friction. His hands and lips were all over me, kissing, nipping, stroking and sucking me everywhere. I couldn't keep up.

He was pumping in and out of me with such abandon, moving in and out effortlessly as we were both slick with my juices. Our skin was sticky and sweaty as we slapped against each other with each thrust. We were moving so fast that I slid down the wall a little, but this only heightened my pleasure as his pelvis started rubbing against my swollen clit with the thrusts we made.

"Ah Yes! Edward. Right… there. L-like that!" I cried.

"Fuck. Come on Bella, I want you to come again" he grunted as he continued pumping into me hard.

My desperate cries and his quiet moans were filling the room. I couldn't believe it but I was so close to coming again. I didn't think it was possible, but the waves of pleasure were rushing over me again. I was practically drowning in pleasure.

"Oh Edwaarrrddddd" I came again panting, crying, screaming and shaking violently.

His mouth covered my own as he keep thrusting in and out of me and I rode the after shocks of the intense orgasm I had just experienced.

"Shit Bella. SO fucking good" Edward practically growled and pumped into be twice more before exploding inside me and filling me with his warm seed.

He slumped against me and we slid down the wall to the floor together. We sat there for a moment trying to catch our breath.

"God. That was amazing" I said finally, breaking the silence.

Edward smiled "That it was"

He began to untangle our limbs and stand up. He offered me his hand to stand up and I took it. My whole body tingled as his large, warm hand wrapped around my own. I shook my head. The guy had just been inside of me and given me multiple orgasms and I get all flustered from holding his hand! He led us over to the sink, grabbed a wash cloth and began to clean us both up. We hadn't used a condom. I am usually so pedantic about that. I didn't want the risk. But right now, with Edward I can't bring myself to care. I am on the pill and that was far too amazing.

I probably should feel embarrassed or shy walking around and standing here with him stark naked and usually I would. But I feel liberated. I think I am drunk on orgasms. Its been such a long time since I have had a good one and now I have had three and I am going silly. I am broken from my musings by Edward's melodic voice. He was already dressed again. When did that happen?

"Next time you need some help, let me know and I will be more than willing to assist" he said and leaned in and kissed me gently on the mouth.

He closed the bathroom door softly behind him and I was left in the bathroom alone… and still naked. I grabbed the discarded t-shirt from the floor and put it back on. My muscles were a bit sore, but in the best kind of post-sex way.

I exited the bathroom and softly padded back to Jacobs room. Shit. Jacob. How have only just remembered him again? I don't know. But I refuse to ruin my post coital high. Its been so long since I felt that good and if it was the only time I am ever going to do this I am going to enjoy it. I am going to get into bed and think about this tomorrow. I won't let my thoughts and guilt ruin tonight. I am entitled to one night.

I opened the bedroom door and Jacob was laying there snoring. Exactly how I left him. I got into bed and cuddled into my pillow. I closed my eyes and started to relive the bathroom encounter again in my head.

It was the best night sleep I'd had in a long time.

* * *

**Feedback would be all kinds of awesome :)**


	2. Afterglow

**So this is the morning after...ah... such a lovely feeling. **

**Did I mention this story will probably not be for Jacob lovers?**

**I plan to get the first few chapters out as soon as I can to help the story move along and get to the good bits. Because they are coming! But if that doesn't happen and RL gets in the way. Expect weekly updates and anything I can do in between that :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and I felt great. I felt calm and well rested. I stretched my arms above my head and smiled to myself. I'd had the best dream. Probably a really inappropriate dream considering my fiancée was sleeping next to me. But hey… if I couldn't get that kind of satisfaction in real life, why not enjoy it in a dream?

I have never really had a sex dream before. But this was so good. So real. It starred none other than Jacob's roommate Dr. Hottie Edward who was taking me against the bathroom wall. It had started when he had walked in on me in a very compromising situation because… I needed a bit of release… because Jacob can't la- oh god. Not a dream. I wiggled around. Muscles sore. I did a few quick Kegel exercises. Yep, definitely not a dream.

I laid back and waited for the guilt to come. I was a horrible, dirty cheater. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath… and nothing. Why don't I feel anything? God, this is worse. I am a horrible, dirty cheater that doesn't even feel bad. I cheated on the man I have been with for the last five years and I don't feel anything… but satisfied.

What does that tell me about our relationship? I can betray the man I love and be okay with it. Do I love Jacob? Yes. Of course. We were getting married for Christ's sake. I have made a commitment to tie myself to this man legally and religiously. Forever. In a few months when my rental lease is up I will be moving in with him until his is up and then we are meant to be moving in together. Alone. Until his is up I would be living with him and Edward. Oh god.

I think I was just driven to the brink. The point of no return. I had to go over the cliff before I could climb back up it. Is that really an excuse though? I need a way to fix this. I could have done more. I should have and now I have to. But where did we go wrong? If I am being honest with myself I think our problems stem from more than just the fizzling out of our sex life, we seem to be fizzling out in all aspects of our relationship. We don't have that easiness anymore. I feel really disconnected from him lately.

Maybe that's why I can't regret what happened with Edward. I need to get it back, I have to work to get it back. I owe that to Jake and maybe more.

God. My inner monologue is going crazy.

This really won't be easy. How do we recapture what we had years ago? When we were both still in college, having fun and living a much more laid back, easier lifestyle. Now we both have to work and pay bills. Jacob is stuck working long hours in his new mechanic business trying to get it up and running. Honestly, it's hard to find the time for the little things and have fun when your always tired or have work to do. You just want to kickback, watch some TV and go to bed early and eventually that becomes a regular thing. A routine of doing nothing.

We have put ourselves in a rut. That's what our problem is. We are both 23 years old and in a rut. We should be out having fun and doing crazy things. Not coming home and watching re-runs on television every night and lounging around in our pyjamas. I cannot remember the last time we went out to a bar or a club. I almost feel like I am missing out on something. We are still young, shouldn't we be enjoying it? Making the most of it while we can? Rosalie is always urging me to come out, but Jake never wants to go. So we don't.

Well that is going to change. I am going to make changes. I am going to commit myself to Jacob, like I should have been already and fix us. I am going to forget about Edward and what happened between us. It was amazing. Yes. But could I ever take him up on his offer of a little help again? No. As much as it's the wrong to keep this from him, I can't tell Jacob about it either, it would devastate him. I would loose him and then I would have no one. Hopefully slowly I can make it up to him.

I will start tonight.

With my new found determination I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed in my discarded clothes from last night. I opened the bedroom door quietly and stuck my head out. The apartment was quiet. Jacob had already left for work and there was no sign of Edward. This was good. I left their apartment soon after and decided to stop by the grocery store and pick up some candles before going home.

I was going to make Jacobs favourite food. Spaghetti and meatballs and tiramisu for desert. A really lousy way to make up for what I did, but it was a start. I am trying. A nice, hopefully romantic dinner might help us get started on getting some of our connection back. There will be no television tonight. Just us with no distractions focused on one another.

Maybe I'll get some wine and light the candles and I'll also have to kick Rose out of the apartment to give us some privacy. I definitely could not do this at Jacob's apartment. I cannot think of anything more unromantic than Edward potentially walking in. I am going to have to avoid Edward as much as possible, so tonight dinner will be at my place. I realize these are not the most thrilling plans for a Saturday night, but I am taking this in baby steps. We can work up to the rest. Hopefully Jake will be willing.

I walked into our apartment, juggling my grocery bags to find Rosalie flicking through a Cosmo magazine. It was her bible, she reads it cover to cover every month.

"Did you know that a mans body odour turns a woman on? That must explain why I pretty much fucking jump Emmett every time he comes home from the gym" she said without even looking up.

"Well hello to you too Rosalie" I retorted. I dumped the groceries on the table and started unpacking them from the bags.

"Also, people who have sex three times a week are perceived look four to seven years younger. Do you think that would apply at our age? She questioned.

"I don't know, do you really want to look sixteen again?" I said watching Rosalie as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well I…You look different" she commented bluntly, studying my face.

I started to squirm a bit under her stare. There is no possible way she could tell. Surely I am not that obvious. "What? No I don't" I said, turning her away from her.

"Yes. Yes, you do… younger almost…" she replied conspiratorially, without even looking at her I could picture the raised perfectly manicured eyebrow that is accompanying that tone.

I rolled my eyes at her and started putting the shopping away.

Rosalie snorted "Oh my god! Did that dog finally manage to get it up or something?"

"Rose!" I yelled.

Rosalie is my best friend in the entire world. She is a an absolute no bullshit person, she always tells it how it is and has since the first day I met her. I like that in a person, but sometimes it annoys me when she is so blunt. I am so easily embarrassed and I can pretty much blush at the drop of a hat and she knows it.

But, it is rare to find a person who will always tell you the truth and that's how I can trust her so implicitly. The only problem is, she cannot stand Jacob. She thinks he is a lazy, ugly, useless asshole who doesn't deserve me and isn't afraid to voice that opinion regularly. Jacob doesn't think very highly of Rose either. Which makes it really difficult for me. I love them both and they wont be in the same room together if they can avoid it. But I knew that would work in my favour tonight. If I told Rose that Jake was coming over tonight, she would be out of here in a flash.

"I am not discussing that with you… But, Jake is coming over for dinner tonight because I am cooking his favourite. So maybe you could…" I trailed off, hoping she would get the picture.

"Say no more. I am not staying around for that shit. I was planning on going to Emmett's later anyway. I'll just stay there" she said sounding disturbed.

"Thanks Rose" I said smiling.

I heard her sigh.

"You know exactly what I think of that asshole, but whatever has you looking this good this morning, you should do more of. I haven't seen you look this good in years" Rosalie implored, looking me in the eye.

Ha. Little did she know what I actually did and that there is no way I was doing more of that. I do feel bad keeping this from her, but I am afraid of what she will say. She would probably be all Team Edward and encourage me to go back for more or something and that is just not happening. It can't.

I quickly send a text to Jacob about tonight.

**Hey. Come to my place tonight after work. I'm making your favourite xo**

His reply came soon after.

**Cool. See you then.**

No kiss or hug. Did it bother me? Not sure.

I decided I should get started on making the meatballs and tomato sauce, then while that is simmering I can get started on the tiramisu. I had a lot to do, I have to prepare all this, clean up the apartment, get ready and light all the candles. I may have gone a little bit overboard with them. I decided to put all my focus on

simply preparing dinner now that I was alone again, so my thoughts could not wonder elsewhere… into forbidden territories.

Rosalie had left at about 5:30pm and dinner was nearly ready so I decided to get changed. I decided on a black and grey tunic dress and some wedge heels. It was still fairly casual, but a far cry from the sweat pants and loose shirts I was used to lounging around in with Jacob. Getting that bit dressed up made me feel good. We very rarely went out so I never had a reason to wear nice clothes, but I miss it and the confidence boost and the little extra spring in your step feeling nice gives you.

My hair is naturally wavy so I just used my flat iron to add a few more curls and even it up a bit. I finished it all off with a bit of mascara and some lip gloss. Very simple, but I felt pretty for a change.

I smiled to myself. I had a good feeling about tonight. We need this. Maybe my indiscretion could prove to strengthen our relationship and make us better and possibly turn into a positive thing?

It was now after 6:30 so I really needed to set the table and light candles. Jake closes up shop at around 6 o'clock, so giving him time to go home, shower and come over here I was expecting him pretty soon.

By 7 o'clock everything was done. Dinner was ready, candles were lit and the table was set. I was tempted to have a glass of wine to relax myself. I was feeling a little bit nervous about how it was going to be facing Jacob after what I had done and how heavily I was relying on this dinner to work for us. But I abstained. I need a clear head and I should wait for Jacob before I opened the bottle, even if he didn't really like wine.

By 7:30 I was getting a little antsy. He should be here by now. It really couldn't take him this long. Unless he had to stay a little bit later? But why hasn't he called or something. I sent him a quick text asking when he was coming.

He replied saying:

**I'll be there soon.**

No apology and no exact time. God he frustrated me sometimes. But how angry could I really be at him after what I did? Screw waiting for him to get here, I am having a wine.

One wine turned into three, when by 9 o'clock he still hadn't arrived. I went around the apartment blowing out the candles and packed up dinner and put it in the fridge. How pathetic. I didn't even feel nice buzz from all the wine I had consumed, I just felt drowsy and heavy. I went into my bedroom and changed into my pyjamas and went out and sat on the couch.

I honestly didn't know how to feel about this. On one had I did feel really hurt and disappointed that I had gone to all this trouble to fix a nice romantic dinner and he didn't even show up and on the other hand, maybe I deserved it. That was nothing compared with what I had done to him. But, how were we going to fix this? It won't work if I am the only one putting any effort in, no matter how much I have to make up for.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up a few hours later to a loud pounding on my apartment door.

* * *

**Edward will return soon. I don't like Jacob either. **

**Feedback would be much appreciated :)**


	3. Let You Down

**I do apologize this wasn't out sooner. I just started full time work and it's kicking my ass. Major respect to all of you that do it and have been doing it for a while. I'll try to get the next chapter our sooner. It's more exciting.**

**I would also like to thank all of those who took the time to review. I really do appreciate them all, even if I haven't replied to them :)**

* * *

It took a minute for me to register what the noise was. I glanced at the clock on the DVD player, it was 11:45pm. What could possibly be so urgent? I'm not really sure I want to open the door. The noise continued and was followed by a loud voice shouting "BELLS!". I couldn't ignore it now.

I hurried to open the door, hoping all this racket hadn't disturbed any neighbours. That's the last thing I needed right now.

"Took ya long enough" Jacob said as he made his way, or should I say stumbled his way into my apartment.

"I could say the same thing to you" I shouted "I didn't realize when you said you would be here soon, you meant in four hours!" I needed to calm down, but I am way too tired and frustrated to deal with this in the right way.

"I lost track of the fucking time, shoot me!" he practically slurred and slumped himself down on the couch, making a move for the remote control.

"You lost track of time? What a bullshit excuse! It's nearly midnight, you knew you were going to be late and you didn't care!" I rushed forward and took the remote from his hands. I can no longer stand the television being some kind of buffer between us, a third person almost in our relationship. Its unhealthy.

I shouldn't argue back to him when he is like this, but I can't help myself. I am fighting against the hurt and disappointment of him obviously choosing to go and get drunk with his buddies, rather than spend the evening with me. I probably deserve it, but he doesn't know that. So in that respect I do deserve better.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM BELLA? You have never cared this much if I missed a stupid dinner before!" His loud voice echoed around the apartment. Stupid Dinner? Great.

"It wasn't just any 'stupid dinner' as you put it. It was meant to be special. I made your favourite food, I lit candles, bought wine and got dressed up for you and you left me here to wait for you all night while you were off getting drunk with your buddies!" It was getting more and more difficult to mask the quiver in my voice.

"What did you do all that for?" he asked somewhere in between irritated and confused.

Once again no 'I'm sorry' or even a 'That was nice, thank you'. Just 'What did you do all that for?'. Now I really wanted to cry.

"I did all that because we need it!" I stressed.

"I don't need any of that shit" he replied indignantly.

"Did you ever think I might? What was the last romantic thing you have done? Just because you have me, doesn't mean you get to stop putting any effort into me or our relationship! We are falling apart Jacob!"

"Is this about all that sex shit again? Because its not my fucking fault you turned frigid" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Hah. What an asshole. At this point I really wanted to scream in his face what had happened with Edward and how un-frigid I really am. But I bit my tongue, it wouldn't help anything. Instead I took a deep breath and got to the point.

"Actually it has nothing to do with sex. It has to do with our relationship slipping away. All aspects of it. I have never felt more disconnected from you, than I do now. I don't remember the last real conversation we had, the last time we laughed together or even had fun. We are not affectionate or attentive to each other anymore and I don't even remember the last time we said 'I love you' to each other. Our relationship is falling apart. That's what it's about" I sighed. I didn't even feel angry anymore, by the time I got all of that out I felt… deflated.

"Bella…I…"

I didn't want to hear anything. I just couldn't tonight. What was the point anyway? Was he even going to remember this conversation in the morning?

"I'm calling you a cab. I want you to leave" I said as I brought my phone up to my ear. Jacob just looked at me blankly.

Once the call was made, I walked past him without saying another word and into my room and shut the door. I slipped under the covers and started to cry. Everything was such a mess right now. How did I let things get like this? I heard the front door close and breathed a sigh of relief that he at least left quietly and without objection.

Now that I was alone and everything was quiet I couldn't stop the questions going through my mind. Do Jacob and I have anything left? Could I possibly end things? Should I? That would mean throwing away the last five years and just giving up. I'd feel like a failure. What would Charlie think? He loves Jacob, he was so thrilled when he proposed. We're engaged but are we at a point in our relationship where we could progress into marriage? No. Not at all. At least I knew the answer to that one…

Honestly the thought of ending it scared me to death. It's a lot to lose… to give up. He is basically all I have ever known, my only serious boyfriend, the only person I have ever loved. I still love him, but is it enough anymore? I don't really want to be alone.

My mind was going a million miles an hour, but I was so exhausted that sleep took me quite quickly. It was not a restful sleep however, I tossed and turned most of the night, no more decided than I was the night before. I woke up, my neck was stiff and I felt like crap. I looked at the clock, it was 10:30am.

I went into the bathroom to wash my face and tie up my hair and looked in the mirror. It was a sorry sight. My eyes were red and blood-shot and my skin was blotchy from all the crying. I had dark circles under my eyes from a poor nights sleep and my hair was a birds nest with bits going in every direction. I didn't look good. I didn't look happy.

Once I got myself looking a little bit human again I made my way into the kitchen to make myself a coffee. I don't know what I am going to do. I know I cant sit here and dwell on this all day. Its already doing my head in as it is. I need a distraction.

I decide the best distraction should be getting some work done. I am a copy editor at Volturi publishing. Its only a very small publishing company but I love it. I was lucky to get it as soon as I finished college and I am managing to work my way up in the company little by little. Honestly, it's the best part of my life right now.

There is nothing better for me than finding a good manuscript and getting completely lost in it. Which is exactly what I need right now. Ultimately my dream is to write a novel myself and I do have a lot of writing done already, but no confidence in being able to put it out there. Helping other people publish their work is good enough for me at the moment. Hopefully after a while of helping them achieve their dreams and their visions I will be able to do the same for myself one day.

I start on the book I am editing right now. It's the authors first book and its absolutely brilliant, this is definitely only the beginning for them. It also makes me nervous about my own work when I edit work to this standard, I wonder if I could ever even come close to something like this.

I got taken from the world of the book by someone knocking on the door. However there is no one I want to see and Rose has a key so I am going to choose to ignore it.

The knocking persists.

"I know you're in there Bella, I can hear you. Please answer the door. We need to talk and I'm not going anywhere!" Jacob spoke through the door.

Do I or don't I?

"Come on Bella, I don't want to have to do this through the door" he continued.

Maybe I should just get this over with…

I shut my laptop and made my way to the door slowly. I opened the door to find very apologetic looking Jacob holding a bouquet of daisies. Ignoring the fact that I don't like daisies and one tiny bouquet is not going to make up for anything, it does make me the tiniest bit happy. He hasn't bought me flowers in years and what girl doesn't like flowers?

"Bella, I am really sorry. I know I was a complete jerk last night. It was completely inexcusable and wrong. Can you please forgive me?" he said with some pathetic looking puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think its that simple. Yes you were a complete jerk, but that's not our biggest problem at the moment to say the least and daisies and a quick apology isn't really going to fix it." I wasn't going to have this conversation with him out in the hallway so I stepped to the side and allowed him into the apartment.

"I know. I remember what you said last night and I guess you are right. I know we have stuff to talk about and things to work out. But I would like to make it up to you a bit first" he said, sounding quite genuine.

"How?" I questioned. This better be good.

"I made reservations at that little Thai place you've been wanting to try for tonight. You are going to wear a nice dress and I'll even wear a shirt and I will pick you up and we can have a great night out and then we can talk tomorrow." he replied, pleading with me with his eyes.

He did seem sincere, but I was still mad. He shouldn't treat me like that. But if his willing to make up for it, should I let him? Will it make up for it? This is a big thing for him to suggest and actually bother to organize. Maybe he is serious about us. I probably owe it to at least try…

"Only if you promise me that we will actually talk tomorrow. It needs to happen, you cant avoid it" I reasoned.

"I know. I am not trying to avoid it, I am just trying to make up for what I ruined last night first. Then tomorrow you can come to my place and we can start talking" he replied and wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay" I conceded wrapping my arms around his large torso.

"I will pick you up just after six. I made it an early reservation because I know we both have work tomorrow. Okay?" he questioned pulling back from me.

"I'll see you at six then" I said with a nod.

"Great. See you then". He pressed a kiss to my cheek and he was gone.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was kind of excited. We never did stuff like this. I had been wanting to go to that restaurant ever since it opened up, but Jacob always said it was too fancy making us opt for more low-key places that would still have a burger and fries on the menu. I can let Rose have all the leftovers from last nights dinner and maybe she can help me find something pretty to wear.

This was our new start. I had to believe it.

I decided to continue working on the manuscript for a few more hours, I didn't have anything else to do and it couldn't hurt to get a little bit ahead

This time it was Rosalie who brought me out of the world of the book as she made her way into our apartment.

"Are you working on a Sunday Bella? You really need to get a life" she said smiling. So I knew she was probably only half joking.

"I have a life. So much so that I have plans on a Sunday night. Actually need your help…" I stated.

"My help? With what?" she asked.

"Jacob is taking me out to dinner at a nice restaurant tonight and I need to good. So I was hoping you would help me find something to wear" I said as I shut my laptop off and started packing up my stuff.

"Again? I thought you were doing the whole romantic dinner thing last night" she said, grabbing an apple and sitting next to me.

"Um… he couldn't make it so we had to reschedule for tonight," I lied "which means there is plenty left over for you to eat tonight" I offered sweetly. I can't believe I am lying to her again, but I am excited, this is a big deal and I want to enjoy without her negative input and snide comments about him.

"Fucker" she said through an mouthful of apple.

"What?" I replied even though I'd heard her.

"Not you… never mind. I'd be happy to help you get ready. But I just so you know I am doing so you feel nice for yourself, not so you look nice for that ass hat" she said narrowing her eyes slightly.

I lent over and hugged her "Thanks Rose."

Two hours later I was ready in a short black satin dress and a pair of fairly small black peep toe heels. My hair was done slick and in an elegant side ponytail and I had on a little bit more makeup than I did last night. I had to admit, I looked good. I even _felt_ good.

Putting the bit of effort into my appearance the last few days has been good and much needed boost to my self confidence, knowing and feeling like I can look good. It's made me miss not doing it regularly. Hopefully after tonight Jacob will be willing to go out more often. I know I wanted to.

"You look hot Swan, I don't know why you don't dress up like this more often" Rosalie sighed

So here I am now, completely made up and sitting on the couch with Rose having a glass of wine and discussing our weekends. Jacob was due to show any minute. I was really looking forward to tonight. I found myself sitting here and smiling, genuinely and for no particular reason.

My smile disappeared when Rose got up to get another wine and the clock ticked closer to six thirty. That's when the reservation is, we are going to be late if he doesn't come soon. I hope we don't lose it.

By 7:15pm I was fuming. Over an hour late and no phone call.

By 7:45 I was certain he wasn't coming. Again.

I was so excited and hopeful, not to mention I looked really good and he stood me up.

I don't think he even cares. How could he and do this to me? He knew how much we needed this and he doesn't show and doesn't call. Again. This time it was his idea, I wasn't pushing him and he still can't make it.

As soon as the realization kicked in, that he really wasn't coming, I quickly went into the bathroom to take off my makeup before the tears could wash it down my face. I slipped off my shoes and padded to my room to take off my dress and get into something more comfortable. Such a waste.

I quickly said goodnight to Rose, avoiding her pitying looks and various insults directed towards Jacob and went to my room and to bed. I didn't care it was only 8 o'clock. I was tired.

A few hours later I was woken by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. Jacob. Not a chance I am answering it. A minute later my phone beeped and signaled to me I had a voicemail. I dialed voicemail and listened.

_Bella, I am so sorry. Its… it was Leah. Sam's gone crazy. He tried to hurt her. Me and the guys have been down with her all afternoon. Its been crazy. I should have called sooner, I thought I was going to make it back in time. I'm sorry. Call me. Please. _

It didn't really make me feel any better. He was still seemingly prioritizing everything and everyone else above our relationship. My guilt over what I did to him was quickly dissipating, along with my willingness to care.

* * *

**Edward will be back next chapter. Yay. The story is really about to kickstart in the next few chapters. **

**Review if you're excited for Edward! XD**


	4. Never Stop

**Heeellloooo. **

**So Edward is back this chapter. Yay! It took me a little longer because everyone was so excited to have him back. I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**Thank you all for your reviews and story alerts. I appreciate them even if I don't reply. Each one of them is just as exciting as the next to me :)**

**Someone asked if I had a posting schedule. Nope, I don't because I am not sure if I could stick to it and I wouldn't want to disappoint. But I will try hard to post as often as I can. **

* * *

Jacob had called me many times this week and left countless messages. In each he claims to be very sorry and want to talk. He also sent flowers. Another bunch of daisies.

I haven't answered or responded to any of them and I haven't answered the door when he showed up.

Three times.

I decided I would talk to him when _I_ was ready, not when _he _was. I knew I couldn't prolong talking to him for too long, but this week I wanted to focus on my work and myself. If Jacob could act selfishly, then so could I.

I am going to go to his apartment tonight though. I figured I would head over to his apartment at about 7:30 pm, that way he should be well and truly back from work. This way I can talk to him on my own terms, it will be when I want and I can also leave whenever I want. I'll then have the rest of my weekend left to dwell on how the conversation works out.

I am not any more decided than I was last weekend about everything between us. My mind is completely conflicted, I have two different sides telling me to do two very different things. I figure I should hear what he had to say first and see where the conversation goes from there. I have no other solution regardless.

I plan to ask him what exactly his priorities are and exactly where I am on the list of them. I feel like I am at the very bottom. Everything and everyone else seems to come before me when it comes to Jake and that's not fair anymore. If I can't be one of his top priorities then maybe I can't be with him anymore. That's not too much to ask for, is it?

Right now I am stalling. I've cleaned nearly every surface and organized everything in sight. Until just recently I have always been one to avoid any form of conflict, so I am really not looking forward to what is probably going to happen when I get there. But, I have nothing left to do and it is 7:15 so reluctantly I decide to head over to Jakes apartment.

I pause at his front door. Do I knock or use my key? Things have definitely changed between us, I think it would probably feel weird to just let myself in. So I lift my fist and gently knock on the door. I can hear heavy footsteps approaching the door and my heart rate starts to speed up. I need to get a grip.

The door opens and instead of the dark eyes I expect, I am met with deep, sparkling green ones.

Edward.

Oh god. Now I really want to faint. Why does he always have to look so good?

He smiles at me and opens the door wide "Hello Bella"

I am pretty sure all I managed in response to him was a small squeak. Things are already not turning out how I planned and I just got here.

His smile gets wider "Are you going to come in, or just stand out in the hall all night?"

Rather than answer I step past him and into the apartment, surveying the living room and kitchen as I enter. No Jacob. I place my purse on the breakfast bar in the kitchen and turn around to face Edward.

"Is Jacob here? Do you know?" I ask quietly.

He shrugs "I haven't long been home, but I don't think so.".

"Oh." I said rather articulately and slumped against the breakfast bar.

Where was he? He is always ruining my plans, even when he is not aware of them. Do I wait for him? Knowing him he could be gone all night. Maybe I should leave and come back another time and I'll have to text him before I show up to talk again.

"Well then I'm just going to-" I started, pushing myself off the breakfast bar and turning to get my purse.

"So how have you been Bella?" Edward asked me, smirking as he entered the kitchen, also effectively blocking my exit from the kitchen to the front door.

"Um…" apparently I have lost my ability to form coherent sentences.

"Content? Satisfied? Euphoric?" he tried to supplement.

I regained my voice and croaked "Fine. Just fine"

"Just fine? That doesn't sound very convincing." he said moving closer to me. I am already a bumbling, incoherent mess at our current distance apart. I don't need him to get any closer, so I try to subtly move backwards as well. My back hit's the kitchen bench. I have no where to go. I am trapped.

I notice his eyes catch my movements and his smirk grows wider. His eyes travel down my body and back up to my face and he quirks an eyebrow. He keeps moving forward until he can rest his hands on either side of my hips on the bench, brushing against my own hands that are holding me to the bench.

He is so close I can feel his body heat rolling off him, so close I can smell his spicy peppermint smell. So close I can hear his quiet steady breaths mingling with my loud uneven ones.

"I've never seen you wear a dress" he whispered.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a casual, navy blue sun dress I had bought with Rose last year and a white cardigan. I hadn't worn it until now, but I feel good in it. It wasn't cut obscenely low but it did show a hint of cleavage and a fair amount of leg, but I liked it and all this week I had been putting more effort into myself and making myself feel good.

Even if it was just wearing a few dresses and a swipe of mascara and lip gloss.

"I like the dress on you very much" he said as his hands touched my exposed collarbone and slowly started to move further down my body, tracing the swells of my breasts, down my torso skimming my hips and resting on the tops of my dress covered thighs.

My heart was beating out of my chest and the wetness was pooling between my thighs. He has such a huge effect on me. I was struggling to keep a clear head.

"But… I think we both know I like what is underneath this dress better" and with that his hands trailed down my thighs and underneath my dress.

As soon as his skin made contact with mine I could feel pleasurable tingles shoot through me. His hands moved torturously slowly up my bare thighs and came to rest on my panty covered ass and gave a gentle squeeze.

With his hands still on my ass he pulled me to him so our hips were flush, "My offer still stands. Are you sure I can't there is nothing I can take care of for you?" he replied, his voice like liquid sex.

Why is it so hard for me to think when I am around him? I need to clear my head. This shouldn't be happening.

His fingers started skimming the edge of my panties with promise to have them exactly where I wanted them. But exactly where I couldn't have them.

I finally found my voice, "No."

He pulled back a little to look at me and his hands moved back to my thighs "No?"

I took a deep breath "No. I can't. I came here to fix everything and uncomplicated my life, what we did was good and all, but…"

"Good?" he asked.

I sighed "Great."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay! It was amazing, but I can't do it again. It's not right" I replied sadly.

He removed his hands quickly and took a large step back from me nodding, "Okay. Well you know where I am if you change your mind."

Just as he took another few steps back from me, we heard the sound of the door opening and both turned our heads as Jacob came through the door.

That was close.

He turned and noticed us both looking at him.

"Bella… Edward" His eyes bored into mine, but flicked to Edwards briefly, when he greeted him.

"Jacob." Edward nodded.

"Hey" I replied.

"You're here. Do you want to go talk in my room?" he asked and then looked to Edward.

"I was just about to watch some TV" Edward replied, moving over to the living room and sitting on the couch.

Jacob walked over and past me opening his door and gesturing for me to enter his room first. I walked in and sat on his bed, Jacob closed the door and I felt the bed dip as he sat next to me, neither of us saying anything.

"Where have you been?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I was at work late. I didn't expect you to be here, I was trying to get more work done because I didn't think I had nothing to come home to. Have you been here long?" he asked.

"No. Just a few minutes before you" I said quietly.

It wasn't a complete lie.

There was another pregnant pause.

"Bella, I am really sorry about Sunday night" he said.

"You keep saying sorry, but your actions always speak otherwise. Can you see why I would take this apology with a grain of salt?" I responded.

"I know I messed up, but I really had no other choice. Sam had been drinking and he went off on Leah. He hit her Bella and tried to hurt her further. He was screaming and breaking things, he went completely crazy. Leah was so scared, so me and the guys went to help her. It's not like we could have just left her alone." he finished.

Leah is Jacob's receptionist at his garage. Jacob has known her all of his life, they grew up together in La Push, along with all of his other friends: Sam, Seth, Paul, Quil and Embry. Their group is as thick as thieves. Jacob gave them all a job when he opened his garage, so they all work together as well.

Leah and I have never gotten along. She has hated me since I first met her and with the way she has treated me the feeling is quite mutual. She is quite possibly the bitchiest person I have ever met and that's saying something considering I have Rosalie as a best friend.

"That is terrible. But this isn't about Leah. It's about us. You let me down again trying to make up for letting me down to begin with! It wouldn't have been hard to call me quickly or send me a text message instead of making me sit there and wait for you when you probably had a good idea you wouldn't make it!"

"Shit Bella, I thought I could. I was trying, but its not like I didn't have a good reason."

"You didn't need to be there. If everyone else was there like you say, you didn't need to be or you could have at least left earlier!" I retorted angrily.

"Yes I did, she is just as much my friend as theirs, it was important for me to be there for her" he exclaimed, jumping up from the bed.

"But what about me? I am your girlfriend. I should come before Leah. But you never put me first, I feel like everything else comes before me with you. Our relationship doesn't seem important to you at all" I stressed.

"You can't actually think that!" he bellowed.

"Why wouldn't I? What proof have I got otherwise?" I shrieked, my arms flailing everywhere.

"What about our whole relationship so far? I know we have hit a rocky patch the last few weeks but of course its fucking important to me!" he shouted.

I cringed. We were not getting anywhere like this.

A heavy silence fell over the room.

His loud ring tone filled the silence in the room seconds later and made me jump right out of my skin.

Jacob scrambled to get his phone "Hello?" he answered quickly, walking as far from me in the room as possible.

"What?… Yes... Are you sure? No… Oh god… Fuck, yeah of course… No I will be right there…Bye" I listened as he spoke quickly into his phone.

He is going to be right where? If he actually plans to leave right now this better be pretty frigging good.

Jacob turned and looked at me sheepishly "That was Leah."

I ground my teeth "Yes…"

"I have to go. She thinks there is someone walking around the outside of her house. She is hearing all these strange noises. It could be Sam. She is really freaked out and I have to go and check it out for her" he rushed out.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Jacob we are right in the middle of probably one of the most important conversations of our relationship and you're just going to leave?" I shrieked.

"Bella I have to go! What if it is Sam and he tries to hurt her again?" he questions.

"We haven't resolved a single thing, if fact we've gone backwards! What about us?" I asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Bella. I have to go, I don't want to be responsible if something happens to her" he states.

"Whatever" I muttered.

"I'll come by tomorrow and we can talk" he said as he opened his bedroom door.

"I am busy tomorrow. So I'll call you" I replied.

"Okay. Bye" he said and I watched him walk out the door.

Well that went great. I cannot believe he just left then! Our relationship is hanging by a thread and in one of our most important conversations he leaves to go off to someone else. There is so much wrong with our relationship right now and I am trying to figure out if there is anything left between us after everything. Does that answer my question?

I walk out of his room to grab my purse from the breakfast bar. My mind is immediately filled with images about what almost just happened on said breakfast bar a mere twenty minutes ago.

Whoa. Is it getting hot in here?

I turn around look at Edward who is engrossed in what appears to be ESPN. I like looking at him when he is all unguarded and doesn't notice, he looks different without his little smirk. He has such a well defined jaw, a perfectly straight nose and long eyelashes. He really is the epitome of good looking.

As if on cue he glances over at me and smirks. Good idea or not, I keep eye contact with him and make my way over to the couch and sit next to him. He turns and looks at me again. Does he have to be so damn irresistible?

It only takes one more minute before I stop thinking and worrying and crash my lips against his. He is clearly surprised but reciprocates eagerly. My cardigan is taken off and thrown somewhere and my hands move back to his hair as our lips moves move in sync, our tongues gliding against each other furiously.

I let out a surprised squeak when he manages to flip us over and maneuver me, pinning me under him.

"What changed your mind?" he asked looking into my eyes "I thought it wasn't right."

"Fuck right. How can something wrong feel so good" I panted out, reaching for his t-shirt and lifting it over his head.

This seemed to a good enough answer for him because he resumed kissing me senseless. I could probably just spend all day just kissing him, the man could really kiss.

His hands made their way under my dress and up my bare thighs like they had less than an hour ago, but this time I welcomed it. They moved to my hips, my dress riding up as they moved and pulled me down slightly.

He pressed himself into me more fully and I felt the seam of his jeans rub against my flimsy cotton underwear in the most delicious way. I moaned against his lips.

His mouth moved from mine and started to kiss, lick and suck his way from my neck to collarbone and back again, leaving my mouth free to make all sorts of untamed noises as he continued to grind against me. He was absolutely straining against those jeans.

"Ohh" I moaned. This was blissful torture.

"I have to have you Bella" he spoke against my overheated skin "Now."

I lifted my arms and Edward helped me lift my dress over my head, leaving me only in my underwear as the dress was padded enough, it didn't require a bra. His eyes roamed over my chest appreciatively as my hands made quick work of his pants.

I wanted him in me now.

He kicked off his own boxers and slowly dragged my underwear down my legs.

"Your so wet" he groaned, tossing my underwear to the floor, "And so sexy."

His mouth came back to mine as his kissed me feverishly. His hands moved back to my legs and he spread them, moving himself down and entering me in one swift thrust. Once he was fully inside me he stilled for a moment giving us both the opportunity to adjust, before pulling out and thrusting in again.

His movements became harder and deeper as he pushed my legs up towards my chest and held used them as leverage to increase the speed of his thrusts. He was going so deep and his pubic bone was rubbing deliciously against my clit. I was in heaven.

I could feel the couch moving with each of his thrusts, slowly inching forward across the floor with our movements, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

My body moved involuntarily as I started to match his thrusts and the rough pad of his thumbs began to circle and tease my already very pert nipples. The couch started to squeak.

"Oh fuck" I cried, I was so close.

"That's what I am doing" he grunted. I tossed my head back and started getting lost in all the sensations I was experiencing.

He was pounding into me hard and fast. It was good. Right now I wasn't feeling mad or disappointed or helpless. I was only feeling amazing and only he seemed to be able to do that to me.

A sheen of sweat was forming over us as our bodies slid so close together. Pleasure was coursing through my veins as I felt myself starting to clench around his erection, teetering on the edge.

"Come on Bella, scream for me" he spoke into my ear and then gently bit down on my lobe.

It all became too much.

"Ahh…EDDWAARRDD!" I screamed as I came, clenching around him.

"Shit yes, Bella" Edward said, pumping into me a few more times and then exploding into me.

He slumped onto me as we fought to catch our breaths and I welcomed his weight on top of me while we came down from our highs.

He rolled off me and lifted me so that I was half on him and half on the couch.

"I am so glad you changed your mind" Edward stated.

"Me too" I sighed, relaxing into him.

"I have a proposition for you" he spoke huskily into my ear.

* * *

**My second ever lemon! Hope you enjoyed ;)**

**Review if you want a proposition from Edward!**


	5. ATTN: Not a Chapter, Just a small update

Hi,

First of all I am sorry for teasing you with this chapter. It's not an actual chapter, just a little update to give you an idea of what is going on. Second of all I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time.

Recently it has been quite a difficult time for me and updating this story couldn't be anywhere near my top priority. But things are improving. I will not scrap this story, I have always planned to finish it and I will be. I just need another 6 weeks and I think I can be back to posting regularly. I just really wanted to let everyone know that.

So I am putting it on a small 6 week hiatus.

I completely understand those who can't be bothered waiting, it is early in the story and it has been such a long time. But for those who can give me the time and still continue to support the story I will be very grateful for.

Thank you for all your reviews and alerts. They don't go unnoticed and they brighten my day :)

I will delete this chapter when I post the actual chapter.

Laroli

xx


End file.
